Talk:Thorn Bind Hostage/@comment-5442458-20150407163234/@comment-99.195.19.27-20150410171916
I'm Autonin(the anon). My password book been playing hide and seek with me everytime I want to log in of late. I'm not an MMO exert either, but a lot of the classes I love playing involves stacking skills. Though, with realizing missing the first question, my answer is I actually don't know. The reason I am saying this is a lot of MMORPGs of late have been working with interesting things to improve their systems and by 2018, there could be a means for even click based MMORPGs to delay effects of spells to make things more interesting. However, I'm going to go with no. Instead, I'm going to say Thorn Bind Hostage is a spell that stays in place during the battle phase till hit or the player escapes the battle. It could be possible to stack the spell normally on top of it with the normal 15 second cast time if no one hits the vines and possibly just keeps adding vines to hit since it's an attack based support spell. I double checked the spells I was looking at and the Enchaner really is built to stack it's spells be it either doing it with stacking the same spells over and over again or chain stacking skills to get the desired effects or supporting allies by stacking support spells on them to improve their next skills and such. The only reason I bet Thorn Bind Hostage is not known to stack by other Enchanters is the same reason the Sprinkler build suprised developers. You need to get the right equipment or have the right set up status wise to pull it off. That and lazy stackers never care to explore past the stragiests and builds they find work for them(which this is even mentioned in the Cast on Beat and Pulse Bullet spells on the sub wiki). However, to keep such stacks from being OP, there is probably limits on how many stacks you can pull off with Thorn Bind Hostage, so I guess about two or three casts or 10 to 15 vines on one enemy is the limit if I think MMORPG terms. Sorry for the confusion MagicianLord on the stacking. It's actually one of the more common stargeries of mages, rogues, and healers since our skills rely on various effects, not just damage. It's more so something you need to master for being a support class or one that relies on ranged combat in paper thin armor as you need to not just defeat the enemy, but have some means to keep the enemy away from you. Hence knowing which skills to stack on top of each other is vitial. Especially in raids, stacking can be a turning point as just adding the effects of a healing spell through a stack of the same spell or another healing spell could be that little margin you need to survive a big attack... Though, you probably know the noob version of stacking which is also known as spamming. The Sprinker Build is a spamming build of the Enchanter and it's basically using the same skill over and over again to take down an enemy, Pusle Bullet in this cast after Cast on Beat. It's usually seen as ineffective at times as a zerg(full on charge with no tactical direction), but it does have merit for weak magic classes like Enchanters who could abuse the system to get what the Sprinker does. Especially if you use it as a hybrid with the control control focused or Evil Eye builds.